LOVE
by xxbochixx
Summary: After being beaten by a newbie, two different rivals are forced to cooperate so they can get back on top. But cooperation isn't the only thing blooming with these singers. Warnings: AU, incest, use of real people. PercyxNico
1. Concerts

**Hello! xxbochixx here! :DD As you can see, from my recent stories, I'm starting to have a fetish for boyxboy. :P Who am I kidding? I've liked it since 9 months ago! So haha, whatever. I'm not even supposed to be here. I have exams tomorrow for goodness sake! XD Good thing my mom's out. :P **

**Warning: AU, kind of OOC, boyxboy and language. Something about whores. :P They aren't Greek God here, okay? Just normal people with a tendency to have lots of kids and girlfriends/boyfriends. Yeah… Kind of in the future.**

**

* * *

**

_Two different people._

"Let me know what I've done wrong

When I've known it all along"

Nico sang, closing his eyes will holding the microphone stand with both hands. He remembered.

When he was in high school, everyone whispered behind his back that he would never get far in life. He was too dumb for the smarties, too smart for the 'special' ones, too athletic for the nerds yet too weak for the jocks. That's what they said. If his father wasn't Hades, a rich drug dealer that almost everyone knew was going down a bad lane, then maybe he'd be popular. Maybe… He had the looks, the brains, and the brawn. They just didn't accept him because he was a 'juvenile delinquent'. That's the problem, with teens. They like to sort people. Inspect them through, skewer them then chop them to pieces. After that, they place that person in a group without even really getting to know him or her. They saw his broody expression, his scowl, his clothes and his temper. The first thing that went through their heads was, _'Goth!' _or _'Gangster!' _

No one ever thought that he'd be famous one day. All they saw was another violent kid. Yet here he was, singing his young broken heart out.

_

* * *

_

_Two different songs.  
_

Percy laughed and grinned, throwing his head back, his hair flying behind him. Sweat dripped down his neck as he strummed his different songs.

"We take our chicks to the mall

We wait in parking stalls!'

He was really enjoying what he was doing. He loved to sing. But Annabeth's face kept disturbing him. This song he wrote was about her, and he was going to sing this song without thinking about her. But the recent memory kept popping up in his mind. He pushed it away, singing with even more fervor. His grief slowly turned to anger as he sang the next lines. Why should he care that Annabeth broke up with him? _Why? _ As the face of Annabeth suddenly left his mind, a new face popped up. The face of Nico Di Angelo. His best friend.

Not.

* * *

_They hated each other._

"You are the only one that needs to know!

I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)"

Nico sang loudly, placing his hand on his chest on 'I'll' and pointing at a random person on 'you'. He closed his eyes, and a sexy smirk appeared on his face, causing an almost silent squeal from the females of the audience. Oh, how he loved his job. "Who has to know?" Nico sang, shrugging his shoulders as he feigned a confused look. Like he didn't know who had to know about his 'dirty, little secret'. As he did that, he thought of Percy.

Wait, backtrack there. Did he just admit that he actually _thought_ of Percy? Percy Jackson, his ultimate rival? While _performing?_ It was an accident. That was the only explanation. Or he was so obsessed with the idea of being better than Percy that he had to think of him during concerts? No… Damn it.

With a new burst of energy, his eyes opened and sang.

* * *

_Well, not really._

"All my friends said,

Please don't love her"

Percy voiced out, smiling inwardly. He remembered. Of course he did. Everyone said that Annabeth wasn't good for him. They said he needed someone to humble. Someone with a sad past. Someone to show him that not everything is girls, money and fame. That not everything is something to be happy for. A person that most importantly, could make him shut up. There were only a few people that could do that. His mother, Sally Jackson; his father, Poseidon; his uncle, Zeus; Luke Castellan, a friend/cousin; and Nico Di Angelo. Sally, Poseidon and Zeus were instantly ruled out. I mean… Ew. Your own mother? Or father? Or _uncle? _ Who doesn't really even _like_ you? Then there was Luke. Luke was really a pain to Percy. He was sometimes too busy and too vengeful. Wouldn't want to get on his bad side… They get along, yes… But they were too alike sometimes… Too stubborn. Neither one of them wanted to admit they were sorry. Then there was Nico. And, well… You know how the two are. Or maybe you don't. But you'll see that Percy with Nico is completely impossible. Is it? Maybe not. Maybe Percy and Nico just haven't explored that much. With the media and everything. You see, both of them don't really care about gender… If that got out, the paparazzi would have a field-day!

* * *

_It was just an old rivalry, really._

A really heated old rivalry. That was one way to describe their relationship. Another is, 'Shit-Percy-and-Nico-are-talking-GET-OUT!' It was a healthy, ordinary relationship.

Well… Maybe not so healthy… and maybe not so ordinary. But who could blame them? They were 21 and male. And besides, nothing was ordinary in their world. I'll let you in on a secret. They're _demi-gods._ No, I'm kidding. There's no such thing. And even if their fathers were the real deal… It didn't look like it. Grandpa Kronos and Grandma Rhea were just crazy. So were their parents. Naming their kids after Titans was mental. Sheesh. It's a good thing Little Zeus hadn't chopped up his father. I mean, him, Poseidon and Hades probably thought about it several times… but, yeah…

Anyway, Percy and Nico love to argue. They debate over simple things, like who gets the coin on the street. Rich they may be, but why would they miss a chance to argue?

"My dirty little secret! (Dirty little secret) My dirty little secret!

Who has to know?"

Nico sang to the audience with so much emotion that the audience was left speechless for a second. Then it exploded. Everyone was yelling, screaming for more. They were clapping like their life depended on it. Nico stared at them wit half-lidded eyes. Then he smiled a rare smile. He bowed and everyone cheered louder. He cherished this moment. It was the moment where he felt truly accepted. Like maybe his hard work wasn't for nothing. Everyone here was not at Percy's concert. Like tradition, they had it on the same time, in the same state. It was a good thing New York was big. His smile turned into smirk. He bowed again, giving the audience a final wave.

* * *

_Both of them just wanted to be number one. The best of the best._

"Move one! Let it go. (Let it go) Move on!"

He sang, drawing out the last letter like he practiced. The audience screamed and hooted. He heard screams of _'I LOVE YOU!'_, _'Marry me!' _and of course, the ever popular, _'Oh my fucking…!' _

Percy gave his signature grin, waving over zealously. Almost everyone waved back and tried to meet his eyes. He grinned and just when he was about to say something, his phone vibrated. He momentarily froze. He quickly composed himself and said to the microphone. "Goodbye my friends, I love you and that's all for tonight! See you next time!" He laughed briefly and winked at the audience as some screamed 'I love you' back. He waved one last time, and exited with a bounce on his step. The moment he was out of view, he pulled out his phone and answered it without looking at caller ID.

"Hey-lo! Percy Jackson here!" He said cheerfully as routine.

_/Cut with the crap. It's Nico and I have a problem./_

Percy shook his head and scowled a bit. "Hey, don't you have a concert too?"

_/Stupid question. Of course I did. It's done already. I have a life, you know./_

"It's not obvious." Percy said sarcastically, trying to remain patient. It was hard to when it was Nico. "What's your problem anyway, little cousin?" He asked, steering off a dangerous topic. Nico was sensitive about insults that were based on his social life. He may have a grand one, but not before.

_/I saw the ratings. Damn it Percy, don't call me that!/_

"So…? Who's on top? And I'll call you whatever the hell I want to!" Percy asked, interested. The ratings were one of the top topics they argued about.

_/I'm surprised. It's not us. It's this chick. We're tied for 2__nd__. You know how rare it is for us to be tied. And you know how even rarer it is for us to be 2__nd__. Haha, very funny. Go to hell./_

"What?! Well, maybe she's one of those lucky ones. Famous for a day. You know… Hah, yeah right. Not without taking you along, you elf." Percy said, not missing a beat on their sidetrack insult. That usually happened, they'd be talking about something important then at the last sentence, insult them.

_/No, she isn't. She's one of those slow-growing ones. Like us. And she'll probably stick around for awhile. Tch, I want to see you try Seaweed Brain/_

"We'll stir up some trouble. Cause a field-day for the media. Let's see if she'll still be top. We can't have someone ruining our competition. Oh, I'll try very hard, Ghost King." Percy decided after awhile. It was perfect, the more talked about you were, the more people vote for you in the weekly poll.

_/New York better watch out, because we're passing through.-chuckle- Meet me later at my mansion. You know where it is. We have to talk about this. Good bye Sleepy./_

"Sure. I have backstage fans so I'll take awhile. I'm staying over at your house, I guess. See you Grumpy." Percy said quietly. He hung up after he heard Nico confirming this. Percy walked briskly to the room where he was supposed to meet his fans. He frowned as he thought about the days when Nico and he were younger. They had a play once, with their cousins. It was about Snow White. Percy shook his head, chuckling. It was hard playing Sleepy.

"Percy! Percy!" His manager, Francis yelled. Percy turned around, just having finished whatever it is celebrities do when they have 'backstage fans', as Percy and Nico called it. He was heading to Starbucks for a quick coffee before going to Nico's house.

Unlike the rest of the celebrity world, he lived underground. It's really convenient, actually. Nobody bothered him. Only a few people knew exactly where he lived. All I can tell you is that it's somewhere under a small deserted park. All you have to do is push a park bench over then find the big patch of grass that's slightly different from the others. You'll feel a kind of trapdoor, pull it up, stand over the hole and clap in this code, _-clap- -clapclapclap-clap- -clap- -clap- _and then you'll get sucked in to Nico's lofty mansion. He preferred to be isolated most of the time, you see. Anyway, back to Francis.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, genuinely worried. Francis was pale and looked worried. "The ratings! Mon ami, you're"- "Second. I know, I know. Nico told me… Don't worry, we'll fix it. We're going to cause some trouble." Percy said, smiling. He saw the look on Francis' face and added hastily, "Not _that_ kind of trouble! Oh, and if you have a better idea, contact me through my cell. Or contact Sir Antonio, Nico's manager. Anyway, I'm running late, Nico's waiting for me." Percy grinned at Francis and waved at him before running off with his Starbucks cup.

Francis watched him disappear then when he was out of sight, he sighed. Sometimes, he wondered if Percy and Nico's rivalry were a just-for-show kind of thing… they were really close, he knew. Everybody knew that. Well, maybe not everybody. Maybe only the people close to Percy and Nico. But, why did they argue so much? Some people thought it was a family thing. Others thought that it was just a façade to hide their real relationship. What do you think? Well, I think it's just sexual tension.

* * *

**That's all. :) See you! XD Updates will come very slowwwww. :P  
**

**-xxbochixx**


	2. Plans

**Chapter 2! :D I'm kind of upset and I'm listening to Adam Lambert so yeah. Then again, I always update when I'm either really upset or really happy. Mostly happy though.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO, TWITTER, FACEBOOK, YOUTUBE, AMERICAN IDOL, DAVID COOK, DAVID ARCHULETA, KRIS ALLEN AND THE iPHONE Only the story. :DD**

_~Cookies & Cream~_

Percy sighed softly as he maneuvered his car around the traffic. Really, some fans really went pass the line of privacy.

The corner of his lips quirked up. They were funny at first, but then it got annoying. Do you know what I mean? Sure, he loved his fans. They were so _appreciative_. But did they seriously think that he'd answer questions like that?

The backstage fans were simple at first, asking him who he was talking to on the phone. He had laughed and hesitated for a moment before telling them it was Nico. Immediately, one girl's eyes widened. She gushed about how cute the two of them were. Seriously, Percy thought she'd go on and on about _Di Angelo's _good points before her other friend slapped her arm and hissed at her to shut up.

Percy had laughed and rolled his eyes. Blushing, another girl asked if the rumor that Nico and him were actually secretly dating each other was true. Percy had frozen at that and burst out laughing, leaning back into his chair. Unfortunately, his shaking weight couldn't be contained, as the chair has toppled over.

For a stunned moment, nobody said anything. And then they rushed over to him and helped him up. Percy had giggled a bit, before replying in a chocked voice that he was fine and _no_, Di Angelo and he weren't dating.

He then found out that one of the girls was texting rapidly on her iPhone. He had blinked and then remembered that she was taking a video the whole time. He blushed a bit, because the whole thing was recorded and was soon going to be on Youtube, Facebook, and every other networking site available. Ugh.

It was kind of embarrassing but to be honest, he didn't really mind. He needed the publicity, whether it be from a TV show like Ellen or Fox, or from blogs by female teens.

And then the question.

"_What happened to you and Annabeth?"_

Oh god, he was so pissed. He was still upset about that. Couldn't they see by his performance? Of course, he had a reputation of a carefree pop-rock artist that couldn't be fazed by anything so he just winced and carefully said that they had a disagreement with a slight frown, hoping that they'd notice his awkwardness in the atmosphere.

Apparently the girls couldn't. They surged forward, one asking him what the disagreement about and another one saying that she had never liked Annabeth anyway. Finally, Percy cracked. He couldn't take it. The façade came off. He stood up and exited the room, taking care not to make a scene.

Unfortunately? He was famous. One of the quieter girls found him sitting in a chair, hand to his forehead and eyes closed. He was leaning back, slouching slightly. His lips were tightly pursed as with his eyes.

She apologized, saying that her friends were a little too… eager. Percy nodded and murmured that he'd just get a drink. He did so and came back to a quiet room. The girls were all looking either up at the ceiling or down to the floor.

Percy sighed and put on a mask. He smiled innocently at them, as if he hadn't just stalked out of the room previously. The ones who were actually looking at him smiled back awkwardly and giggled.

He laughed and they continued talking until their time was up and they had to go.

They didn't mention Annabeth again.

_~Chocolate Chip Cookie ~_

As Nico waited for Percy, he clicked through his Twitter account. He raised an eyebrow as he saw that he was tagged by the newest American Idol that he had met a month or so ago.

nico_diangelo check it out! This fan uploaded a video of Jackson a few minutes ago! Really funny! 7:16 PM Jun 30th via web

Nico blinked and texted Travis.

/_No link?/_

/_Oh! Here: __.com/watch?L91nr2il2RJl9$SQ-2__ /_

Nico checked it through his iPhone and watched Percy interact with his backstage fans. He raised an eyebrow when it immediately started out with one girl asking who Percy just called. He chuckled softly as Percy fell over in a fit of laughter.

Smirking, he replied to Travis' tweet.

nico_diangelo check it out! This fan uploaded a video of Jackson a few minutes ago! Really funny!/ Really recent. R u stalking Jackson? 7:34 PM Jun 30th via web

He shook his head in amusement and texted Percy.

_/Hey u. Since when were we d8ing? :D & and when r u getting here?/_

Almost immediately he received a reply. _/Shut up! :) Almost there. Wait 4 me, bb! XP/_

Nico snorted and rolled his eyes at Percy's joking. Sometimes, he wasn't sure if Percy was really joking or was serious.

He tapped his foot impatiently and sighed. He stood up and stalked toward the door. Just as he was about to open it, the door swung toward it. Luckily, Nico had quick reflexes from the high school days when he was bullied. He stopped the door easily and gave the one responsible a dark look.

"Don't give me that look! There was traffic!" Perseus Jackson whined. Nico blinked then his features eased as he rolled his eyes and stepped sideways so Percy could enter his study.

Percy grinned and plopped down on the cushy plush red chair. He sighed and stretched in relief. "Dude, I love your chairs." He moaned, eyes shut. Nico looked away and snorted, dismissing the uneasy twinge in his lower stomach. He gracefully walked toward the chair opposite Percy and sat down on it.

"So, our Plan A is…" He slowly said. Percy perked up, opening his eyes and leaning toward Nico.

"To see if it would blow over tomorrow. We're both post-concert famous. Right? So we wait and see tomorrow our scores. The poll you informed me about was the weekly, right? Well tomorrow's the monthly dues." Percy replied easily, smiling.

Nico smirked and nodded. They both knew that having a concert a day before the monthlies were the easiest way to get to the top.

"If she's still in the Top 4, then that means we have to work on Plan B." He said. Percy nodded, "Yeah, because she could easily get back on top. Cook and Allen had their concerts today too, m'right?"

Nico nodded, a satisfied smile on his face. "Hey, you're getting pretty good at this fame game." He murmured. Percy grinned proudly, "Yeah, totally! I checked the schedules of the artists that actually have a chance at beating us." He paused. "Last time I was too cocky. Cook got ahead." Percy finished, pouting slightly at the memory. And then he grinned as Nico scowled at the memory.

After that time, Percy worked harder and Cook had tweeted him, saying that Percy should go back to being happy, because Percy's fans were complaining to him. _Him _of all people. They had both hung out after that and Percy spilled to him _why_ exactly he was so serious about the rankings.

That month, Nico was fourth. _Fourth!_ He came after Percy Jackson, David Cook and David Archuleta! God damnit.

"Still angry over that?" Percy smirked, self-satisfied. Nico twitched. "_Anyway_, Plan B is…?"

"Hmm." Percy mused, biting his lower lip. Nico watched it-_him._ Not his plump slightly red lips. No, of course not.

"I think…" Percy started. "We should fake-date." Nico interrupted, still staring at the small mole somewhere on Percy's jaw.

Percy chocked, and Nico's eyes widened when he realized what he said. "What I meant was… We should pay McDonalds so we can graffiti our names on their wall." He said quickly.

Percy gave him a look, telling him that what he said hadn't slipped his mind. "Sure. We'll try that if tomorrow she's third."

Nico nodded and blushed slightly before standing up. "You're sleeping over, right?" He murmured.

Percy smiled and nodded. "Totally."

_~Cookie Dough~_

**My mind is full with cookies. And icecream. :D I seriously want! Maybe I'll but tomorrow at school. Cookie Dough… I think they have. So how was that? I was going to post it when it was 700 words or so, but decided you deserved better, so I wrote until 1, 400. Counting the AN at top of course. :P**

**Oh yeah! Tomorrow I'm going Laser Tag with friends! :D I lurve what I'm wearing! Shorts that end 3 and ¼ inches above my knee and a tie-dye shirt with a peace sign on it! Oh and possibly converse. I'm not sure. Why am I telling you this?**

**I'm just so excited, I guess. :))**

**-xxbochixx**


End file.
